Avatar:The LAst Airbender The Movie Final Battle
by chococatlikessesshy
Summary: One prophecy,One Lord, One Avatar,One love,One idiot. Put it all together and you get the biggest battle ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 ok then um this is my first story in this category don't put any flames ok don't be all mean to me ok this is mine if you want it then email me at for more details or go to my site in and out enjoy

Moonlight Shadow production copyright  Avatar: the last Air bender

The Movie

By:chococatlikessesshy

Chapter 1:

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony.

Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them.

But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar,

an Airbender named Aang, and although his Airbending skills are great,

He still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone.

But I believe Aang can save the world."

The sun was rising and on a cliff the avatar looked out in the ocean. Aang looked at the water, his clothes moving from the breeze, he sighed and looked up, the only things that came out of his mouth was "only a few more days" he closed his eyes and felt the breeze of the ocean he knew the comet was coming soon. He felt two hands on each of his elbows, he opened his eyes and turned around to see who it was, it was sokka and katara. Aang could only smile he knew that they knew it was coming. Katara was the first to speak up "it's going to be ok aang you can defeat the fire lord no problem, you already mastered all the elements" sokka rudely interrupted "yeah aang you can defeat that fire butt easy peasy" katara sighed and looked down "it's ok guys im just worried about what if im not powerful enough". Katara looked up "what are you talking about aang your more powerful then me and zoku put together". Aang smiled and looked at her "yeah your right katara I am strong" sokka glared at katara "hey im strong" katara smiled and turned to him and said sarcastically "yeah your as strong just like momo" katara smiled sokka puffed up his chest and closed his eyes "I am strong ain't I" katara and aang walked back to there camp smiling. Sokka opened his eyes "hey katara , what do you mean like momo"(momo is not very strong for your info). Sokka started to run to catch up to them. But little did they know a fire nation boat was coming strait toward them.(in this movie Zuko has a boat)

/Meanwhile/

"uncle hurry up we need to catch up to the avatar I just saw him right on that island". Prince Zuko pointed to the island. Iroh looked up at him and closed his eyes "zuko come join me to some tea" prince zuko turned to his uncle and stomped "uncle". Iroh opened one eye "is he that important to you zoku why? Zuko why don't you try to capture a girls heart instead of the avatar" zuko steamed up almost looked like he was blushing "I will not give up searching for the avatar for some lowly girl". Iroh sipped some tea and looked down and sighed. Zuko turned back to the window and stared at the island and whispered "I coming to capture avatar and this time I will succeed."

/back to aang and his friends/

Sokka., Aang, and katara started to pack up there things onto appa. Sokka looked up at the sky, he noticed there was smoke he whispered "fire nation: he ran to aang and katara "you guys the fire nation is here which means zuko is here too". Zuko appeared in the clearing "your right I'm here to". Aang and sokka we ready to attack and before sokka could run to zuko aang stopped him "no sokka I want to handle this" sokka sighed and nodded, he then took some steps back. Aang took some steps up "you ready zuko" zuko yelled "avatar to make things more interesting let this be a duel to the death". Aang looked down and thought about it and then he looked up at zuko who was smiling "you got yourself a deal."

/3 minutes later/

"ready avatar" aang nodded. They both bowed and started to attack. Zuko started first his first attack het aang in the arm. Aang attacked back it hit zoku on the legs. For a hour they fought likes this back and forth back and forth until zuko was on the ground and aang ready to attack. Aang fist was on fire and he was ready to attack. Zuko was bruised, scratched up and his clothes a mess and as for aang barely a scratch. Katara watched this whole thing in terror she had to stop it she started to run to them aang and zoku did not notice her until aang was ready for a attack closer and closer his fists going more and more lower and aangs eyes and arrows on his head and arms started to glow it was his final attack. Aang but his arms in the air, then a great power started to form into a ball,it was a combination of fire, water, air and earth in one ball he was about to throw it to zuko until he stopped, katara was on the floor tending zuko. Aang watched in aw as his friend that he had a crush on was tending to there enemy. Sokka yelled at katara "what are you doing katara". Katara ignored sokka, katara called out to momo. "Momo can you get me a cloth, bandages, and a bowl of water" in a minute the flying monkey came back with katara's needs. Katara damped the cloth into the water and started to clean up zuko's wounds "tell me when it hurts ok zuko" zuko just nodded and whispered for only katara to hear "why are you helping me katara I thought you hated me I thought that you never cared about me why didn't you let me die" katara smiled at zuko "I don't hate people and I do care about you if I didn't then I wouldn't be doing this, and I didn't let aang kill you because I don't want anymore killing in this world". Zuko nodded "thank you" "your welcome". Sokka sat down on appa right next to aang, sokka turned to aang "what the deal with them isn't he our enemy" aang turned to sokka and nodded "yeah he is but why is she helping him, lets ask her later ok I don't think you can help her right now sokka, neither can I the only person that can protect her is herself". They both nodded.

/back to katara and zoku/

Katara was bandaging and sewing his wounds zuko had his eyes closed from the pain but when she was finish on one wound, and before she went to the next, he took a glance of her taking every detail he can about her.

Zuko POV 

She is beautiful once you get close enough to notice, I bet she will look even more beautiful with another necklaces in this story katara's necklaces get broken in half cause appa sat on it maybe ill make her one, maybe just maybe she can have some feelings for me because right now im feeling something that I never felt before beside the needle going in me and out, there is something about her that I like something I need to find out why.

KATARA POV 

why is he staring at me he thinks I cant tell well I can. Oh his so handsome dosen't matter if he has a burn around his eye. His still attractive. I love his eyes there so deep and mysterious. Oh and his body his a god look at all his muscles. But he will never be attractive to a poor water tribe peasant never.

(R&R and look for other stories of mine)


	2. Chapter 2

hey this is chapter 2 hope you guys like it and make sure to review 

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony.

Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them.

But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar,

an Airbender named Aang, and although his Airbending skills are great,

He still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone.

But I believe Aang can save the world."

chapter 2

Normal POV

An hour has passed since the attack on zoku and it was getting dark. The moon was now in crescent moon form the light coming out of the moon lit the night. The stars are brightly shining as the wind flies through the night. The silence was broken by sokka's snoring. Everyone was asleep ,aang slept on appa, sokka slept next to him and momo was on appa's head. As aang and sokka were sleeping they never noticed the two people talking along the stream that night.

Katara was sitting next to zoku she was holding her legs tight and her head on her legs she stared off into the stream as if she was in a trance. Zuko only stared at katara as she looked at the stream.

Zuko POV

'hmm I wonder what she thinking about I beat that avatar' turns to aang who was sleeping 'yes that must be it I wonder if she has feelings for him, I hope not wait what I cant fall in love with a lowly peasant like her'

'But you like her don't you'

'yeah you like her'

'hey whose talking who are you'

'im the little voice in your head'

'and im your love side'

'love I don't love noone'

'liar'

'little voice is right you do love her you do'

'who you talking about who do I love who is her'

'it katara'

'really'

'no you love sokka' love roles eyes.

'I get it but I cant love katara she dosen't love me and were in different class it politics it wouldn't be right my honor..'

'You don't have honor'

'who are you what is your name'

'my name is the dark side or the dark one and im here to tell you you have no honor you don't even have the chance to have her heart you don't deserve her love someone with honor and strength should have her someone who can protect her and keep her safe someone like the avatar'

'or you can have her all for yourself mind, body, and soul everything you never could have'

'don't tell me your lust'

'yes'

'what do you want'

'you do want to posses her keep her as your property'

'my property katara is not property she is not a thing she is a person that deserve respect and trust she deserves better than be known as a item to show you all im going right now and im going to kiss her', everyone in his head cheer him on 'go go go go go'.

Normal pov

zuko turned to katara and scooted closer to her 'go go go' he leaned closer, katara turned around "hi zuko what cha doing" zuko stopped "I uh I..I love you" zuko leaned to katara and kissed her strait on her lips katara gasped.

Katara's pov

'what the fuck did he just said what I think he just said no he didn't he couldn't, could he'

Normal pov

katara closed her yes and leaned toward zoku to deppen the kiss. 'Go go zuko go go you can do it' zuko licked katara's bottom lip to gain access to her she opened her mouth and he struck his mouth inside, he roamed around her mouth which seemed like hours. Katara put her hands around zuko's neck and zuko wrapped his arms around her hips, they deepened the kiss even more loving each other's taste. A acorn fell and landed on aang's head, he started waking up his eyes were blurry then he got them into focus he looked around foe katara on his glider he landed on a tree near a stream. Aang put his hand to his ears to listen to the forest for any sign of katara and her paicent zuko until he looked down. He gasped and almost fell off the tree in the proceess he saw katara and zuko making out, his heart felt broken he was to sad to say anything and he glided to the same spot he was at in the morning the cliff near the beach.

Katara broke the kiss her some air,she looked at zuko's eyes and she slowly whispered to him "I love you too zuko" she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Zuko could not move for he felt so much pain. When suddenly he realized why he couldn't get up beside the pain. Katara and him had change position zuko was leaned against the tree while katara was on his lap. He too closed his eyes and went to sleep.

(Sorry you guys for the short story read and review please please)


	3. Chapter 3

thank thank you for my reviews sniff I means a lot one of my reviewers told me if this was a movie sadly it is not but if I get a lot of good reviews and not sucky ones I've got my ways in talking to the producers and they might make this into a movie you never know so please read and review good things over and out 

Chapter 3

the sun rose silently in the sky the world was starting to wake up. Zuko slowly opened his eyes, he blinked trying to get his eyes into focus he tried to lift up his body but he couldn't

zuko POV 

why cant I get up, what's on my lap...oh yeah its katara she looks so beautiful, huh I wish I could just stay here and protect her but alas I have to leave, her older brother dose not like me so much, he will probably send me away if only I could fight back its not a choice of mine to run away it just the state im in what the hell am I going to do

'nothing'

'who said that'

'remember me im the dark one your dark side'

'you get out of my head'

'how can I I'm a part of you'

'well then stop bothering me'

'cant it is my job to make you fell terrible'

'and it is my job to show him the right way and into love'

'who is that' zuko 

'im love remember hate get away I will deal with this'

' I will be back I promise...'

'Well going back to your problem you cant just leave her with two guys'

'you mean the avatar and her brother'

'ah ah you must call them there proper names you cant be mean to everyone come on do this for katara and for me'

'ok im only doing this for katara not you'

'uhhhhhh oh well that's fine do it for her'

'ok now what do I do again'

'idiot you need to stay here watch over her you know the basics then we can go into better things'

'what do you mean better things'

'you know what I mean.'

'Get out of my head katara is waking up'

'you go Romeo'

Normal POV 

katara slowly opened her eyes, and rubbed her head where am I she thought she turned around to see zuko looking like he was arguing to himself " are you ok" zuko calmed down and looked down "yeah just thinking of stuff so how was your night sleeping I mean did you sleep well"katara stood up and walked to appa "just fine" zuko frowned "what wrong with her". Katara took it towel from her stuff walked to the stream she started to move her arms but got distracted by a butterfly and instead of a small wave like she wanted she made I big wave "oops" she ran behind a tree momo on her head. The wave passes them getting everything wet except them. The look from the tree they saw sokka on a tree appa on his back zoku on a tree and she looked around "where is aang" katara and momo went into the forest not even noticing everyone at camp. It took them only seconds to see him on a cliff. Looking out at the ocean"katara do you love him" "who aang what are you talking about"there was silence "Aang?""I saw I saw you with him being in his arms smiling and then you kissed him how can you kiss our enemy how could you betray us, how could you" Aang flaps is rider up and flew silently to camp while katara slowly walked to the cliff "my princess what should I do I don't know what to do" silence then the moon showed up in the middle of the day and there was a light "katara is that you" katara looked up with watery eyes "princess could you hear me" the figure in the sky nodded "yes, you want to be left alone to think don't you" katara nodded "yeah"the moon princess looked down at her "here take my cat luna she will guard you she belongs to you oh yeah you need to feed wash and take care of her and she can use telepathy to talk to you and she can read peoples mind" treat her well the princess her a small white kitten with blue eyes and two tails "meow" "thank you my princess" katara bowed and the figure slowly disappeared as so the moon. Luna looked up to katara 'your names is katara isn't' katara nodded "lets get back to camp".

At CAMP 

katara slowly made it to camp, when she got there with luna in her hands sokka was near a fire glaring at zuko was on the other side aang was near the lake mopping with momo. Katara slowly picks some wood with luna's help and they walked to a tree near by she looked at sokka and zuko who hadn't noticed she was there yet katara set up the fire and luna looked at her and put her paw on the frozen cold wood her eyes glowed then the fire started "how did you do that" 'I have power you know I wanted to help you' katara nodded "thanks". Sokka glimpsed katara and got out with his trance "katara where have you been and I found out what you did aang told how can you do this to us make out with the enemy and then aahhhh.. I cant stand you..you" he stomped his way to katara being stopped by luna and her hair was spiked up "katara what is this did zuko give you this" katara shook her head "no, leave me alone sokka" sokka kept walking "no katara not for what you did" there was a burst of fire and in front of him was a larger form of luna. (Like kirara from inuyasha) "wtf" katara walked up to luna "the princess of the moon gave her to me for protection she believes I need to be alone to think things through please sokka leave me alone" sokka took some steps back, zuko saw this whole thing he stood and limply walked up to katara "katara why are you.." "ROAR!" luna jumped in front of zuko 'leave her alone'. Zuko gasped "how did you do that huh"

luna walked up to katara 'get on katara' katara nodded and jumped on her back sokka jumped up and down "you cant leave that cat can run away from here" luna walked up to sokka 'watch me' luna jumped int o the air and flew away. Sokka moth dropped "she can fly". Aang looked at the commotion that was happening he didn't do anything he just went back and stared at the stream.

With katara and luna

there were still flying but not being to far from the group they landed on a small island near the island. Luna landed on the beach and let katara get off of her, then she transformed into her smaller self 'katara looked at the island over there' katara looked up and on the island was aang, zuko and sokka, staring at them "freaky, are they going to stay like this forever" 'no look watch' there was big flash of light and before katara was a girl seemed like she was her age she was in a light kimono that went up on her knees, the kimono made out of silk was white and on the back was a crescent moon on her hands were crescent moons and on her forehead was a moon too her nails her long and she had fangs she also had two tails (like kirara from inuyasha) her black hair went to her waist her ice brown with some ice blue. Katara gasped "luna" luna spoke "yep, well you wanna talk" katara nodded "yeah lets talk"

with the guys

zuko eyes widened "did you see that" aang let out a sigh and sokka just gulp. They were quiet.

With luna and katara

"and that was my life and problems" luna nodded "I see rough time and this zuko do you love him""I don't know, I really don't know , I think id o but then everyone is going to hate me but then I don't because his father's men killed my mother" luna looked down "katara I need to tell you something...do you understand it wasn't zuko's fault his father dosn't love him follow me" luna lead katara to the ocean "look down" luna poked her finger at the water and her eyes glowed " I will show you his past from the point of view that many other people saw"

5 min later

katara and luna were in tears "how could he.." "He has no heart" "his own son" "zuko banished" "he was brave" "but stupid" "yeah" "omg" "hmm" "I want to give him a hug" "I don't" "he was innocent" "

Well sorry it not long but read and review 


End file.
